Pet toys typically include an outer shell made of a durable material and a sound-making device. In each instance, the concern of toy maker is to prevent the sound-making device from dislodging and injuring the pet while also providing an economical method of producing the toy.
A rattle or a bell may be inserted into a toy shell, which is many times larger than the rattle or bell. As the shell, formed typically as a ball, rolls, the rattle or bell is tossed in the inside of the shell and make a sound. The method of manufacture is simple; however, since the rattle or bell is responsive to any movement, the toy lacks complexity when a pet plays with the toy.
A sound-making device may also be installed directly into a shell or a portion of the shell, or associated with the shell wherein the portion is protectively recessed or extended. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,779 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,079, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety for all purposes, teach various noise producing structures and methods for mounting squeakers. Such a toy has a higher complexity, since only a predefined pressure, such as a bite or impact with a solid object, will cause enough air to be expelled through the sound-making device to cause a sound. However, the toy is more difficult to manufacture due to the installation of the sound-making device.
What is needed is a structure of a toy that includes a sound-making device that when played with is complex, i.e., provides an intermittent sound, and also is economical to manufacture.